Lets Get in Their Mind
by ZippoKittens
Summary: Series of Drabbles -I suppose- Mostly romance based. Just started it, so there probably aren't many additions/chapters...check it out? Many different pairings.
1. The Sun Moves Fast

Yo. This is on a whim - completely. The idea suddenly flashed across my mind, due to boredom, and it was decided. I must make a one-shot. A nice, short one too. Hopefully, it will turn out decent. Sorry for OOC-ness. I really just felt the craving to get into Kaname's head….

Kaname claimed the sun moved across the sky much faster today.

Perhaps the truth could be that he was truly thinking of Yuuki. He had started out by simply looking out his window, drowsily opening his eyes to face the morning sun. He had wondered why he had woken, and realized that it was only moments ago that he had dozed off.

Then he noticed the dew on plants below his window. His mind fluttered to thoughts of her, and how her eyes had also glistened with the hint of tears. She felt pity for him. Maybe she felt a hint of what was, but never will be. He thought about how she loved him…lov_ed._

_He remembered the look in her eyes when she noticed him coming down the hallway. Surprise and embarrassment, perhaps. She had quickly unlatched her lips from the vampire hunter and blushed ferociously. Kaname only nodded in understanding as she explained the situation. He had almost expected this, after all. He had noticed the way their actions had changed slightly. How Kiryuu was always a little closer to her than before, and how she never blushed when he grabbed her hand, or brushed her arm._

_However, he had dismissed it as friendship, obviously, and continued on with his normal gestures towards Yuuki. He tried to ignore the fact that she acted awkward instead of flattered when he complimented her. He also decided his imagination was acting up when he swore he saw Kiryuu wrap his arm around Yuuki's waist._

_However, when he found them together in the hall that day, he knew it was real. The sadness, but not regret, in Yuuki's eyes when she muttered, "I'm sorry." told him that she was truly Kiryuu's. He nodded, congratulating, in a sense, and carried on towards his dorm. The night passed quickly and when he and his classmates fell asleep at the first sign of light, he had still remained completely calm._

_Though that morning he had thought of her and her sorry eyes looking towards him, this evening he thinks of her happy face…looking at Kiryuu. _

_So as he looked out his window, and noticed the setting sun, his thoughts switched from Yuuki, to the darkening sky. So this could be the explanation for his sudden realization of a setting sun._

_But surely the sun simply moved faster. And Kaname is usually right. Usually._

_Gyah! That was fun. Came out as planned…pretty much. I want to do more short one-shots from random points of view now! Lets make it a series of them, eh? I might… Anyway! Please review, and I don't absolutely HATE flames, as they are opinion. Tell me if he is TOO OOC, because that would be sad… _

_-Talia-Minou_


	2. Act on Impulse

Rating - T

Pairing- Haruka/Juuri (Well…in a way. You shall see, if you read!)

Summary- "We usually do things we are taught to do. I don't think we have minds of our own." Follow Juuri and Haruka on their opinion of what is behind the polite conversations.

Juuri cocked her head to one side as she tried to comprehend hat Haruka was saying. "Juuri. This is what you do, ok?" His words went through her brain, but she found no interesting tone or topic, so she chose to refuse it.

"Must we? I am so sick of these problems. Lets move on to something else. Lets talk." She was far more interested in deep discussions and debating than she was in mathematical problems.

"We are talking. I am trying to explain this to you. You should be able to understand this by now." Haruka played the role of an annoyed brother but he was truly amused. She was so unique. Never would she follow traditions or play the practiced life.

"You know that I mean, don't you? How cruel to toy with me. However, it is at least a change in the precise schedule, correct? We usually say things we were taught to say, and do things we were taught to do. I don't think we have minds of our own."

"Oh, but we do. You are thinking your own unique ideas, though not necessarily putting them to action. You may think that a person you are talking to is exceedingly dull, and they may think the same of you. However, the point is, both of you have entirely more interesting thoughts going through your head than what is being spoken."

Juuri's face lit up a bit because she knew she had gotten him hooked on a topic, and she could therefore pursue her questioning. "Then why don't we say what we think? Why do we remain trapped in polite chatter?"

"Juuri…that is because it is general, and the norm. It almost protects us from the truth. Sometimes, we don't want to hear the stuff someone is thinking, so we stay far from topics that would include such input."

"However, my brother, we miss out on all the good things one might say if we were to stray to one such topic."

"Yes. That is of consequence, But sometimes, that which you would have chosen to avoid outweighs the good in which you would have gained."

"This is true. But I believe I would prefer to hear inner thoughts. I wish to know all of the desires of someone. I want to know what they might do on a whim. What may happen in the spur of a moment."

"And what if this was the way of our world? Would you want all your impulses and desires to be played out in front of anyone to see?"

"I already do act as such."

Haruka pondered this for a moment. Besides her occasional choice of disobedience, Haruka didn't think Juuri ever acted on impulse to soothe a random desire. Nothing has ever been spoken of such things, so he wondered what she meant. "When, exactly, have you acted as such?"

And with that, she leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his lips before slowly pulling away. "Just now." She whispered this, for an unknown reason, but then spoke up again only moments later. "Impulse. Its an interesting thing to ponder, isn't it?" She was completely unperturbed by her previous action, that Haruka was momentarily speechless.

"Yes, very curious." He acted just as unaffected as she had. And then she looked back down to her math and finished the sheet with no pause. She scuffled through the papers under it to find another one to finish, but was interrupted by Haruka's lips against her own. She glanced up at him, but made no move to end their contact.

When they pulled away, Haruka mumbled something before letting a playful smirk touch his lips.

"Impulse."

Well. I just scurried right along with that. Each sentence led to the next. I had fun with it. I adore this pairing…even though I don't know much about either of them. Of what I have read, however, I found that their personalities seemed fun to work with. I tried it…and of course, enjoyed every bit of it! Review?


End file.
